


Mei 4

by Sunhawk16



Series: Godchild [4]
Category: Gundam Wing
Genre: Dialogue-Only, F/M, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-03
Updated: 2018-06-03
Packaged: 2019-05-17 11:59:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 673
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14831895
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sunhawk16/pseuds/Sunhawk16
Summary: From the 12 days of Christmas 2009.  The Godchild universe.





	Mei 4

**Author's Note:**

> From the 12 days of Christmas 2009. The Godchild universe.

Morning, Duo, sorry I’m late; the nurse had some paperwork and… hey, what’s wrong?

Hey, Heero. Oh nothing… I’m fine.

Do you need more pain meds? Should I call the nurse?

Nothing like that… calm down.

Then what’s wrong? You look like… I mean… are you…?

Just something in my eye, Yuy.

Are you sure?

Here.

What’s this?

Wufei dropped it off when he visited this morning. Mei made it.

Ah.

Wipe that smug look off your face, asshole.

Well, it certainly explains the… uh… something in your eye.

Not my fault. She called me her favorite uncle and drew me flowers and hearts.

And what’s the green thing here by the… uh…

That’s a rose. And the green thing is a frog.

If you say so.

Hey! She’s only six! That’s a pretty good frog for a six year old!

…

What are you laughing at?

Good thing I’m not the jealous type.

Asshole. Do I get my good morning kiss, or are you going to just continue being a smug jerk?

Not my fault you’re so amusing when you’re busy being manipulated by a six year old.

I am not being manipulated!

Yeah? Then why is there a beagle living at our house that doesn’t belong to us despite the fact that we feed it, walk it, and give it house room? Oh… and pay for it.

How was I supposed to know that being a father gives you powers of immunity to the big, watery eyed thing? I couldn’t say no to her, and I didn’t think for a second that Wufei could either!

That’s pretty much the definition of ‘manipulated’.

At least I stopped with the dog. I did say no to the pony.

The hell. I said no to the pony. You were looking for rental space at every stable in the tri-state area. I have no problem with the word no.

I was not! I say no to her all the time!

Sure, Maxwell. That’s why you spend half your evenings watching little kids scramble around a soccer field, chasing a ball like a bunch of rabid ants, while I’m at home where it’s warm and comfortable.

Uhm… about that…

No. Forget it. You may be getting released today, but you are not going to be up to sitting out on a cold set of bleachers! I forbid it!

I’m not stupid! I know better than that!

Then what?

I uh… want you to go and tape it for me.

Are you serious? No way!

Ah, come on, Heero… I haven’t missed one of her games yet.

No way am I leaving you home alone while I go stand around in the cold with a stupid video camera…

Please? For me?

No way! I… ah hell. Don’t give me that look.

I promise I’ll be a good boy and won’t go against the doctor’s orders or anything.

For your whole recovery? Not just today?

Well… at least this week?

Deal. But I’m holding you to it. I get seven full days before I have to start hiding the car keys and bribing the neighbors to call me if you leave the house.

Done! But you have to get there early to get a good seat to get good pictures! And don’t sit anywhere near Mrs. Hart… woman screams through the whole game, and I wouldn’t be able to hear anything on the tape. And make sure Mei sees you. You have to yell for her when she does something good; the kids with a big cheering section get more respect. And can you maybe cheer for the little Adams kid too? His folks don’t ever seem to show up. Or maybe his Mom sits in the car, I’m not sure. But he’s kind of klutzy and nobody else cheers for him and I feel bad for him. Oh, and it’s my turn to take the team out for ice cream after the game…

I… just got totally suckered, didn’t I?

I thought we were using the word ‘manipulated’?


End file.
